Ayah mengapa aku berbatang?
by kamiya hyung
Summary: "Ayah mengapa aku berbatang?" "Karena kamu laki laki nak" "kenapa aku bisa jadi laki laki" "ayah tidak tahu nak" "kenapa ayah tidak tahu padahal ayah yang bikin, dasar ayah ini tidak bertanggung jawab". Gk tau cara bikin summary langsung baca aja ya.


**Ayah mengapa aku berbatang?**

"Ayah mengapa aku berbatang, ayah?"

"Karna kamu laki laki nak"

"Kenapa aku bisa menjadi laki laki?"

"Ayah tidak tahu nak"

"Kan ayah yang bikin, ayah ini tidak bertanggung jawab"

Seketika reo meninggalkan ayahnya sambil manyun manyun, sang ayah hanyabisa melambaikan tangan kekamera

 **KAMIYA HYUNG PRESENT**

 **AYAH MENGAPA AKU BERBATANG?**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE OWN BY FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI BUT THE STORY OWN BY ME**

 **PAIR: KIYOSHI X SHOTA-REO**

 **OOC,ABAL,GAJE,HUMOR TAPI GK LUCU JADI MAKLUMIN AJA,DIPERKIRAKAN TYPO AKAN BERTEBARAN, SHOTA-MIBUCHI REO**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, SO HERE WE GO**

Reo hanyalah seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun yang polos dan unyuk unyuk. Tapi kepolosannya terenggut begitu saja saat melihat tetangganya, kiyoshi teppei, mencium seorang wanita. Di tengah perjalanan saat ia baru pulang sekolah reo melihat si tetangga menggandeng seorang wanita bersurai coklat, tiba tiba saja teppei mencium pipi sang gadis. Reo menyukai kiyoshi tapi ia tahu cintanya tak kan terbalas karna kiyoshi menyukai seorang gadis dan disitulah muncul satu pertanyaan di kepalanya. AYAH MENGAPA AKU BERBATANG?

Di minggu pagi yang cerah, kiyoshi tiba tiba mengunjungi kediaman keluarga mibuchi sambil membawa kue buatan sang nenek. Kiyoshi memang rutin setiap minggu membawakan kue untuk keluarga mibuchi walaupun ujung ujungnya reo juga yang menghabiskan kue itu. Tiba tiba kiyoshi duduk di samping reo yang sedang asyik menonton kartun favoritnya.

"Dek, abang bawain kue tuh, ada di meja makan"

"Iya"

Reo menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tivi.

"Bang"

"Kenapa"

"Abang sukanya cewek apa cowok?"

"Yah abang sukanya cewek lah dek"

"Oohhh"

Seketika reo pergi ke arah kamarnya sambil manyun. Kiyoshi yang ditinggal di ruang tamu hanya bisa masang muka tablo. Setelah kejadian itu reo jadi jarang main kerumah kiyoshi. Reo yang biasanya mengunjungi rumah kiyoshi untuk sekedar main game ataupun numpang makan kini tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi kiyoshi. Bahkan beberapa hari ini reo menjadi kurang nafsu makan. Saat makan malam ibu reo memergoki reo yang tidak menghabiskan makanannya.

"Reo, kamu kok makannya gk dihabisin, nanti nasinya nangis loh"

"Lagi gk nafsu makan mah."

"Emang kenapa, lagi ada masalah?"

"Gk ada kok mah"

"Ya udah makannya dihabisin dong"

"Mah"

"Iya?"

"Kenapa sih reo berbatang"

Hening...Ibu reo sudah lelah dengan pertanyaan anaknya yang satu ini. Ibu reo lebih memilih untuk membawa sisa piring kotor dan mencucinya. Tinggalah sang ayah yang masih memakan makan malamnya.

"Ayah"

"Kamu berbatang karena kamu cowok nak"

"Bukan, reo bukan mau ngomong itu."

"Terus?"

"Itu yah, minggu lalu reo liat bang kiyoshi jalan sama pacarnya, pake peluk pelukan gitu lagi"

"Ya terus? Kamu iri nak? Kamu masih kecil belajar dulu sana, pipis aja kamu masih berdiri"

"Bukan iri yah, ayah juga kalo pipis berdiri."

"Tau darimana nak?"

"Kan kita kalo pipis bareng yah"

Hening...seketika ayah reo kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Yah...kayaknya reo suka deh sama bang kiyoshi"

"Nak, bang kiyoshi cowok nak"

"Reo tau, mata reo belum min kok yah, tapi waktu liat bang kiyoshi jalan sama pacarnya ada yang sakit gitu disini"

Reo menunjuk bagian dadanya.

"Kamu sesak nafas kali nak"

"Ih bukan yah"

"Berarti dada kamu mau tumbuh"

Hening lagi...

"Yah reo cowok yah."

"Iya ayah tahu, kan ayah yang bikin. Lagian tau darimana kamu kalo yang waktu itu pacar kiyoshi"

"Waktu itu mereka jalannya sambil rangkul rangkulan gitu yah, terus bang kiyoshi sempet nyium pipi cewek itu yah."

"Belum tentu juga nak, kan belum kamu tanya"

"Maksud ayah tanya ke bang kiyoshinya"

"Iya"

Reo berfikir sebentar. Benar juga sih kata ayahnya, kan belum dia tanya langsung ke orangnya. Wah ternyata ayahnya yang sedeng ini kadang bisa bener juga. Oke reo sudah memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada kiyoshi besok. Dan semalaman itu reo memikirkan rencana untuk bertanya langsung ke pada kiyoshi. Keesokan harinya reo langsung berkunujung kerumah kiyoshi setelah pulang sekolah. Reo mengetuk pintu rumah kiyoshi dan ternyata sang tetangga tercintalah yang membukakan pintu.

"Lah dek baru pulang sekolah? Kemaren kemana aja gk kerumah abang, ayuk masuk"

Reo mengangguk dan mengikuti kiyoshi menuju kamarnya. Ternyata dikamar kiyoshi sudah tersedia teh cemilan dan beberapa video games kesukaannya. Sepertinya kiyoshi sudah memperkirakan kalau reo akan mengunjunginya hari ini. Baiklah, reo akan bertanya kepada kiyoshi sekarang juga.

"Bang, boleh tanya gk?"

"Tanya apaan dek"

"Itu bang..."

"Itu?"

"Anu bang..."

"Anu? Kamu mau anu dek"

"BUKAN"

Seketika reo melemparkan kaus kakinya yang sudah seminggu tidak diganti dan sepertinya sekarang baunya tidak jauh beda dengan ketek gorila. Kiyoshi tertawa renyah menanggapi perilaku reo.

"Bang serius nih bang"

"Iya ini abang udah serius"

"Bang ummm...abang...punya pacar ya bang?"

Kiyoshi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan reo.

"Kenapa nanya nanya yang begituan dek."

"Katanya tadi boleh nanya."

"Tapi bukan pertanyaan yang kayak gini"

"Jadi abang gk mau jawab nih?"

Kiyoshi menghela nafas.

"Abang gk punya pacar dek, emang kenapa?"

"Abang boong ya? Minggu lalu reo liat abang di jalan sambil ngerangkul ngerangkul cewek gitu, pake cium pipinya segala lagi"

"Cewek yang mana?"

"Yang rambutnya pendek warna coklat"

Kiyoshi tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar jawaban reo. Reo hanya menatap kiyoshi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kok abang ketawa bang? Emang ada yang lucu"

"Iya ada, itu tuh sepupu abang dek namamya riko, abang udah lama gk ketemu sama dia jadi pas jalan juga rangkul rangkulan gitu."

"Loh jadi bukan pacar abang?"

"Bukan"

Seketika wajah reo berubah menjadi merah karna menahan malu. Dia sudah nerfikir yang tidak tidak.

"Loh dek kenapa dek? Kok mukanya merah demam ya dek?"

Reo hanya menggeleng. Kiyoshi mendekat kearah reo dan menyentuh dahi reo untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya. Namu wajah kiyoshi yang terlalu dekat dengan reo malah membuat wajah reo berubah menjadi semakin merah.

"Bang..."

"Kenapa dek?"

"Itu..."

"Itu kenapa?"

"Reo...reo suka sama abang"

Kiyoshi terdiam dan memberikan senyum malaikatnya kearah reo. Ia mengelus puncak kepala reo.

"Dek, kamu masih kecil dek"

"Emang kalo reo masih kecil gk boleh suka sama orang?"

"Bukan gitu, tapi mendingan kamu tuh fokus belajar dulu"

"Tapi kalo reo udah gede, reo boleh kan suka sama bang kiyoshi, terus reo juga boleh kan jadi pacarnya abang"

Kiyoshi tertawa renyah mendengat pernyataan reo

"Iya dek boleh, tapi jangan sekarang ya"

Reo mengangguk senang. Senyuman kiyoshi membuatnya tidak tahan untuk ikut tersenyum juga. Disaat mereka sedang asik asiknya tebar senyum terdengar suara derap kaki seseorang dan orang itu langsung membuka pintu kamar kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi makanan yang tadi malam sudah kau...eh ada tamu"

Reo terkejut melihat orang yang datang. Ternyata orang itu adalah riko, sepupu kiyoshi. Kiyoshi memasang senyum jahil.

"Dek pacar abang udah dateng tuh"

Wajah reo kembali memerah karena menahan malu. Reo langsung mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berlari pulang kerumah dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Namun dalam hatinya ia senang karena kiyoshi sudah mengetahui isi hatinya dan mungkin suatu saat nanti mereka akan menikah. Duh dasar bocah, baru 10 tahun mikirnya udah kejauhan, pacaran aja belum, malah langsung mikirin nikah. Sementara itu riko yang baru datang hanya menatap heran kepada reo dan sepupunya.

 _ **FIN-**_

 **YAK HALO READERS KAMIYA BAWA SATU LAGI NIH FICT GAJE BIN GARING \\(^w^)/ DISINI REONYA OOC BANGET YAH DUH GOMENE READERS TwT) GOMENE JUGA KALO FICT KAMIYA ADA TYPONYA KARNA SEPERTI BIASA...KAMIYA GK PERNAH NGEBACA ULANG FICT YANG KAMIYA BIKIN MUEHEHEHE *diinjek reo* TAPI YA SUDAHLAH TERIMAKASIH BUAT PARA READERS YANG SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN DIRI MEMBACA FICT KAMIYA BUAT READERS BOLEH KASIH KRITIK DAN SARAN, FLAME JUGA BOLEH TAPI INGET JANGAN PEDES PEDES KARENA INI FANFICT DAN BUKAN GADO-GADO ^w^) AKHIR KATA...MIND TO REVIEW- ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


End file.
